In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 846,088 the applicant describes a method of permanent magnetic recording in which, after coating a support with a polymerizable magnetic ink, the magnetic particles contained in the still fluid ink are orientated in a first direction by means of magnetic field, then some zones of the magnetic ink are polymerized selectively by ultraviolet irradiation; this fixes the position of the magnetic particles contained in these zones; then the particles contained in the unpolymerized zones are orientated in a different direction; lastly, the parts which are not yet polymerized are then polymerized.
In the above method, there are five successive operating stations; this is fairly cumbersome; further, the selective polymerization device is complicated; lastly, the method allows only two possible orientations of the magnetic particles, or at least it is necessary to have as many magnets and drying devices as there are different orientations of the particles on a support.